Many owners of vehicles use the rear compartments of their vehicles for hauling various types of cargo including garbage, yard trimmings, camping equipment, sports equipment and the like. Frequently, such materials are dirty and soil the interior of the vehicle. The vehicle owner must then clean the interior of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,281, Altmann et al., discloses a protective liner for covering and protecting the interior surfaces of an enclosed or partially enclosed cargo area of a vehicle. The protective liner is held in place by fittings which are permanently installed in the interior of the vehicle. The liner has a floor, walls, a roof, and possible a gate and/or rear cover. An opening is provided in the liner to allow easy access to the interior cargo area located within the liner. The opening of the liner may be closed by attaching the gate and/or rear cover. A major disadvantage of the Altmann et al. protective liner is that the fittings which hold the liner are screwed into the interior walls of the vehicle and when removed leave unsightly and permanent holes. This can detract from the appearance of the interior of the vehicle and also the resale value of the vehicle. Also, the set positions of the permanent fittings reduce flexibility and versatility because they dictate the size and position of the liner.